Robert Dwyer Joyce
Robert Dwyer Joyce (1830 - 24 September 1883) was an Irish-American poet, prose writer, and collector of traditional Irish music. Life Joyce was born in Glenosheen, co. Limerick, Ireland, where his parents, Elizabeth (O'Dwyer) and Garret Joyce, lived, in the northern foothills of the Ballyhoura Mountains, west of Ballyorgan. Robert had 3 brothers: Michael, John and Patrick, who also becme a noted writer. Robert Joyce became a civil servant and succeeded his brother Patrick as principal of the Model School, Clonmel. He was a collector of Irish music and contributed many airs which were included in The Petrie Collection of the Ancient Music of Ireland, published in 1855. To finance his studies he contributed poems, stories and articles to a number of periodicals, including the Nation and the Harp, under the name "Feardana." He produced a volume of poems, Ballads, Romances, and Songs, published in 1861.Robert Dwyer Joyce, Cabinet of Irish Literature (edited by T.P. O'Connor), 4. Library Ireland, Web, Feb. 14, 2017.. But he remains most famous for contributions to Irish music. "The Wind that Shakes the Barley", "The Blacksmith of Limerick", and "The Boys of Wexford" are some of his better-known works. https://www.nytimes.com/books/first/j/jackson-joyce.html He studied medicine at Queen's College, Cork, and became an M.D. in 1865. In the same year he was appointed Professor of English at the Catholic University, Dublin. In 1866 he emigrated to the United States, settling in Boston, where he practised medicine. He had literary success with Ballads of Irish Chivalry (1872) and Deirdre (1876). This latter sold 10,000 copies in its first week of publication. He returned in 1883 to Dublin, where he died the same year. Recognition A plaque inscribed in Irish and English marks the house in Glenosheen where the Joyce brothers lived. It is signposted from the road between Ardpatrick and Kildorrery. His poem "The Battle of Benburb" commemorating a victory of Owen Roe O'Neill in the Irish Confederate Wars was later set to music as a popular ballad. The title of his poem, "The Wind that Shakes the Barley", was used for the Ken Loach film, which won the Palme d'Or at the Cannes Film Festival in 2006. A short section of the song is heard being sung by Micheál Ó Súilleabháin's grandmother Peggy at his wake in the film. Publications *''Ballads, Romances and Songs. Dublin: James Duffy, 1861. *Ballads of Irish Chivalry: Songs & Poems. Boston: Patrick Donahoe, 1871 *Deidré. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1876. *Blanid. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1879. *Ballads of Irish Chivalry'' (edited by Patrick W. Joyce). London: Longmans Green / Dublin: M.H. Gill, 1908. Short fiction *''Legends of the Wars in Ireland''. Boston: 1868; London: Longmans, 1908. *''Irish Fireside Tales. Boston: Patrick Donahoe, 1871. Juvenile *''The Leprechaun (illustrated by P. Rutherford). Dublin: Gill & Macmillan, 2001. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtsy WorldCat.Search results = au:Robert Dwyer Joyce, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 14, 1027. Poems by Robert Dwyer Joyce #The Wind that Shakes the Barley See also *List of Irish poets References External links ;Poems *"Crossing the Blackwater" in A Victorian Anthology, 1837-1895 *"Sweet Imokilly" *"The Leprechaun" *Poems by Robert Dwyer Joyce (1830-1883) at Poetry Atlas (4 poems) ;About *Robert Dwyer Joyce in the Cabinet of Irish Literature *Robert Dwyer Joyce at Ricorso Category:Irish poets Category:Irish medical doctors Category:Irish musicologists Category:Musicians from County Limerick Category:1830 births Category:1883 deaths Category:19th-century Irish people Category:19th-century poets